


The Perfect Timer

by Ghostsucks



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, cum, it was a meme that i turned into porn, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsucks/pseuds/Ghostsucks
Summary: Copia wakes to find you in the kitchen making breakfast.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Kudos: 22





	The Perfect Timer

**Author's Note:**

> based off some reddit post that my friends made me write

When Copia woke, it was to an empty bed he felt disappoint rush in. His lover having disappeared before he woke up. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart as he assumed the worst. Turning on his back with a sigh, he stretched out into the large bed. His limbs pointing to all corners as he listened to all the bones in his body crack. It was not until now when something painfully erect got his attention, twitching in his pants and causing him to moan as his naked member rubbed against duvet.

“really, again?” he sighed to himself as he reached under the covers. Welcoming the warm touch of his fingers around his cock. With a few slow strokes up and down his length, he paused. Hearing a noise coming from the kitchen he investigated.

The pure relief he felt in his body as he saw you standing at the stove, your back to him in only his t shirt sent love coursing through his brain.

“Amore, what are you doing?” he wrapped his arms softly around your waist, kissing your neck “whatever you’re cooking, it smells–“he bought his forefinger and thumb up to his lips, kissing the tips in dramatic fashion.

“oh, you’re finally awake” you turned around to face him, bitting your lip as you felt the all too familiar bulge rubbing against you “In more ways than one, too” you smiled at him.

“si, I was thinking about you. I thought you had left me, so I was about to, heh, touch. But then I heard you cooking- “his face flushed as he admitted what he was doing only minutes ago.

“oh, so you’ve come down here to relieve yourself. Is that all you think of me, cardinal?” you moved your arms until they were wrapped around his neck. Your hand moving to stroke through his hair.

“No, no, of course not-“he stammered trying to come back from his slip.

“well lucky for you I was just thinking about you” You applied force to the back of his neck, giving him the hint to lean down to you. Your lips ghosting over his as you waited for the last final push.

When your mouth connected with his, an audible moan left him as he melted into your touch. His hands moving from your hips to grab at your ass and thighs. Kneading your flesh like fresh dough as he picked you up into the air and turning you around.

The cold tile of the countertop felt wonderful in your core. Sending more shock waves of arousal through your body as his fingers moved to tease you above your panties.

“Are you going to fuck me, cardinal? Fuck me so good I burn breakfast?” you breathed as you pulled away. Moaning as his lips moved to the line of your chin, and down to the pulse point of your neck.

“was this what you were hoping would happen? I can feel how wet you are.” His fingers moved your panties aside, finally meeting your wet cunt “were you thinking about this too? Imagining me fucking this beautiful cunt of yours to pass the time”.

“yes” you moaned as you moved your hips into his touch.

“Ask and you shall receive” he moved his fingers from you. Instead, looping his fingers into the waistline of your panties, dragging them down and letting them fall off your ankles.

“please fuck me -“

Wasting no time, Copia buried his cock in you, his pelvis meeting yours as he plunged in ruthlessly. His breath hot on your ear as he waited for you to adjust to him stretching you open. Moving in small thrusts until your moans of pleasure built.

Finally, he fucked you in hard, long strokes. Your fingers clawing at his back as he hit that spot inside you repeatedly with every thrust; building you both to your peak quicker than either of you could have dreamed.

His thrusts becoming more and more chaotic as he got closer to his own release, so desperate to hold himself back until you got yours. Finding the strength, he pulled away from you, snaking his hands down between you both to play with that beautiful bundle of nerves. Sending you rocketing over the edge.

“Fuck, Co-Copia just like th-“your orgasm hit you like a truck. Your body clenching around him and your toes curling as you dug your heels into his ass. Spurring him to reach his own end.

As hips slowed, twitching into you as you felt the warm pulses of his cum coat your walls. You swore you could have orgasmed again from this feeling alone. The feeling of his nails gripping into your flesh as his breaths became hard and laboured in your ear. The smallest moans spilling from his mouth as his body convulsed.

Slowly his thrusts came to a halt, his head coming to rest on your shoulder. His hair sticking matted to his forehead from the sweat of the effort.

“merda, that was-“he interrupted his own sentence to bring his mouth to yours. Kissing you fiercely. “we should do this more often” he laughed slightly to himself with just a few forceful puffs of air leaving his nose.

“yeah” you agreed as he pulled away from you. You could feel his seed leaking out of you and to the counter below.

With a quick bathroom break and a little clean-up of yourself, you made your way back into the kitchen were Copia was cleaning that area. You quickly made your way to the oven, seeing that the contents inside were finally finished.

“Definitely need to do that again, Copia” you spoke as you grabbed a tea towel to take a tray of hash browns out of the oven “the timers broken, and the hash browns had five minutes left”.

You wish you had a camera on you, the look on Copia’s face almost causing you to drop the tray. His mouth agape and eyes wide at the realisation of what you had just said.


End file.
